Knights of Oberon
by LoSTWRITER2
Summary: Five people. One goal. Watch as they go through the challenge that is surviving the unpredictable mystery that Zeref leaves and the closure that two boys need. Together they are strong enough to protect each other and their goals. They will become the knights that will stand for a greater king. Includes Bleach and One Piece as well. no pairings.
1. Chapter 1 The origins

I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Bleach or Fairy Tail

Authors note since the character I used are major characters in each respective manga I don't really think I need to describe what color hair eyes or skin tone do I?

**Chapter One: Their beginnings**

"Naruto, did you really have to say that to say that to our teachers?" ask a very irritated twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha, who was wearing a royal blue shirt with white shorts, "saying that we learned everything we could from two perverted geezers".

"Well Jiraiya is a pervert that wrote the books that Kakashi keeps his nose stuck in and besides you heard what those two said before we left that either we leave now or we would be tossed down the cliff that conveniently is right behind the house", shouted a very angry twelve year Naruto Uzumaki, who was wearing an black shirt with a spiral and gray pants, "at least they told us where to go next instead of us getting lost like we did before we found 'them'".

"I know that dobe but seriously you could have shown some respect like Itachi taught us you know before he died you know", shouted Sasuke, almost sniffling at the memory of how his older brother died.

Naruto knew that maybe he could have been more polite to the toad and scarecrow but to be honest he felt that since they help raise him and Sasuke that their kind and perverted teachers enjoy being called names when they have all that power to make them feel more human than just an ideal of strength and power. Sasuke however never really mentions Itachi unless it nears the day of his death which was nowhere close to July 7, X777. So in silence they continue to keep on walking towards Fiore or more specifically Magnolia Town.

(Unknown location)

A fifteen year old boy with a yellow shirt and black shorts was slowly waking up from his impromptu nap only to realize that there was a girl right in front of him. So the boy does the first thing he always does after he wakes up, "hey, do you have food with you?"

The girl, who to boy looks like she is sixteen years old, giggles and shakes her head giving the universal no to the boy. "So what is your name?" the girl asks.

"My name is Ace", the boy or Portgas D. Ace responds, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Robin", she replied. The silence becoming awkward that she asks why he was sleeping in a place surrounded by wilderness.

"Well I sometimes fall asleep for no apparent reasons," was the nonchalant reply from Ace. "So where are you going to Robin?"

"I am going to Fiore to figure a puzzle that has my village in turmoil; it involves the dark mage Zeref", answer Robin, "I feel that my answers will be found in the guild that Mavis founded decades ago the guild called Fairy Tail".

"Well if it is information on Zeref then I guess we are stuck together Robin", replied Ace, "Because I am looking to see if any followers of Zeref were in Fiore."

"Well then Ace is there any nickname that I might call you by?" asked an amused Robin.

"Yeah call me Fire fist Ace because that might be epithet when I become a mage at Fairy Tail.", exclaimed Ace.

So the Ace and Robin continue to go to Fiore to find more on the elusive being that is Zeref.

(Unknown Location)

"So Kisuke, you really are planning on leaving aren't you" a muscular man with black hair shouted, much to the embarrassment to his three kids. He was wearing doctor's coat over black shirt and brown trousers. Kisuke Urahara, wearing a white coat with a black diamond in the center with a sheath sword that he calls Benihime, simply looked a bit irritated by how his friend Isshin was reacting to the news.

"You already know why I'm leaving Isshin. I did something that I really should not have done in the first place. I probably cursed your child to be a monster by forcing a full takeover on someone who had no prior experience to any kind of magic in their life." Kisuke said to his friend. "I really doubt that without the help of Zaraki we would have been able to bring Ichigo back to normal".

"But we did bring him back to normal, besides you aren't the first mage to try and force a full takeover as well. Didn't you hear about town that had those monsters attacking and then all of sudden the two leading monster vanished and still leaving a population of at least three survivors. Kisuke is that why you did that to Ichigo." asked Isshin, who might have sounded a bit amused but there was a dangerous undertone to his last words.

"Sort off, I knew that whoever did that probably did it as act of desperation while Ichigo really did like that lizard monster, I really didn't think that it needed a host to get big and strong", replied Kisuke. "Still for that type of monster to exist seems a bit unnatural don't you think Isshin."

"Maybe it is one of the creations of Zeref. I mean it is said that he created a lot of monster like gargoyles and this lizard monster might have been a Zeref made lizard man." Isshin responded, a bit worry now that the monster inside of his son might a creation of the mage that could have plunged the world into darkness. "Is there something we can do Kisuke."

"I don't know maybe train him in the speed magic you use and to teach him how to use a sword as a medium for his magic.", advised Kisuke, "Meanwhile I will do some research while I am in my exile to find out if that monster is indeed a creation of Zeref. I think that the old man planned it like this so I wouldn't have a choice in the end. So I will send word when I find out what I need in Fiore, so Isshin say good-bye to that beautiful wife of yours for me.", he added with a small lecherous grin.

"Good-bye hats and sandals man", a small orange haired kid with a white shirt and blue shorts shouted at him.

'For you Ichigo, I will find out what I made you take over. By going to Fairy Tail, the current master there would be able to get me started on what I need to know.' Urahara Kisuke grimly thought, 'and if I can't then maybe that power is not from Zeref and could give more power to your magic.'

"Good bye Ichigo. Your next birthday present will from Fairy Tail. Now I have to leave before your dad realizes what I said about your mom. So see you later"

"Kisuke, Get back here and take back what you said about my wife!" a belated Isshin shouted to a running Kisuke.


	2. Chapter 2 Chance Meeting

I do not own Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail

Knights of Oberon

**Chapter 2 Chance Meeting**

(Neighboring town around Magnolia)

Walking into a town and going to a restaurant should be easy right. Well it is, if you look the part of a customer that is.

"What the hell are you two brats still doing here? Get out before you scare the rest of my customers away", shouted an angry manager to the two dirt covered boys.

"Screw you old man, I bet that food isn't good at all anyway", Naruto shouted back irritated by the lack of success in gaining food from restaurant.

"Naruto how many times have we gotten thrown out of that restaurant?" Sasuke asked with a red tic mark on his forehead, "And how many times are you planning on sneaking in there to try and steal food?"

"Relax Sasuke, I got this. When have I let you down anyway?" Naruto responded a bit nervous. No surprise there for Sasuke anyway, that was the tenth time in trying. Attempt number two seemed like the most successful out of all ten attempts, begging outside for food that lasted until Sasuke casually asked a very refine lady that was providing their food with, "I think I would like another tomato and could someone get my drink already I have waited ten minutes already". Naruto looked like he was ready to just slap Sasuke across his face for ruining their cover.

So any other attempts were stop before the plans are put in motion and Naruto is feeling desperate. 'There has to be a way to get the food since he doesn't want to take our money.'

"Ara, are you two boys hungry I could get you something to eat if you two want?" asked a blond man who is a black coat with some strange sandals and a hat. To the two boys they heard food and couldn't say yes any faster. The two boys didn't even ask for his name either so the man had a cloud of gloominess when he came back for the food for the two boys.

"Thanks Mister hat. We were really hungry but the teme here scared everyone who happened to look at us weird" said the blond haired kid rather excited. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki and grumpy here is Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name mister?"

"Kisuke Urahara, just a simple traveler from the south of Fiore" responded Kisuke in a friendly tone, "So where are you two boys from?"

"We came from either the east or the south; I can't remember when we actually arrive in Fiore for that matter" Sasuke replied, a bit distrusting toward the stranger that gave them food. Naruto, who noticed how Sasuke was looking at Kisuke, elbowed him to get him to calm down.

"Relax teme, not everybody is out to get us" whisper Naruto, a bit irritated by his friends paranoid behavior, "beside we can ask him to take us to Fairy Tail, I mean he looks like a mage so maybe he works at the guild and just decided to help two lonely kids get a meal."

"Fine, but I am not going to smile at him just because he got us this delicious food okay dobe" growl Sasuke.

"Hey Mister Kisuke do you know where the guild Fairy Tail is at?" asked Naruto a bit too confident for a twelve year old.

"Nope, but I am heading that way" responded Kisuke getting Naruto to face fault, "do you two want to come and finish the journey together?"

"Sure why not" was the answer from the two boys, one excited the other one a bit uncertain.

(Magnolia Town)

(With Ace and Robin)

"I can't believe how long you can stay standing up while still being in a deep sleep" Robin told Ace. Throughout the whole trip from their country in the north to Magnolia, Ace had fallen asleep in five conversations, three meals, seven times just standing up. At first the sight was funny but when Ace started falling asleep when was explaining something very important it became tiresome.

"It's not fault, it is genetics okay" was the defense that Ace shouted and it was proving successful in convincing the people around them, not so much for Robin who has heard plenty of time by now.

Well it didn't matter anymore since they had made it to the front of building that was at least three stories tall and a huge sign the read 'Fairy Tail'.

"Well let's get in there and sign up right now" shouted Ace grabbing his orange hat that had smiley face and a frown face on the top of the hat. Right beside him, Robin was finishing adjusting her ponytail, looking confident about going inside the building of the guild.

They were not prepared for the amount of kids that were in there. All around the guild there were kids. At the bar there was a brunette girl sitting at a stool who was looking at the door, like she was hoping to see someone come back to the guild, a blond hair teen sitting just listening to music, a girl with blue hair surrounded by two boys, while a black hair kid was tugging at his black pants while his shirt was gone and a girl with red hair and armor on her person getting ready to scold the stripping boy.

"Damn is like I left Luffy and his friends to find new set of brats to look after" were the sad spoken words from Ace, who was crying at his own disappointment

Robin finding it better to ask the kids if they have seen the guild master went further inside while Ace was in a frozen state. And just when she was about to ask the red head girl where the master is at, the door that she had just closed, were thrown open by a gigantic hand that scared the mess out of Robin. Apparently she wasn't the only either, Ace was tense and he was muttering some strange incantation, "Oh my god, don't let be gramps" eyes really wide.

While the kids that were making lot of noises right before the really big arm show up had almost everybody silent and trying not to make a lot of noise, so Ace and Robin really got a shock to their system when the arm shrunk and a small elderly person was inside with a hand up in a greeting.

"is this what I have to come back to every time I leave the guild you brats don't even try cleaning up after yourselves, oh and who might you two be?", was the question from the old man.

"My name is Robin and my friend here is Ace. You must be the guild master Makarov Dreyar one of the ten wizard saints am I correct." responded Robin, "we would like to join the guild"

"Well, well, well, three new members in one day what are the odds of that happening right little Natsu" exclaimed the happy old man. Though it through the current members of since they were just two people that were joining and who was master talking about.

Just as the blond boy was going to ask who Natsu is, a little boy with pink hair and a scarf standing beside the old man made his presence known by stating his name and that he is looking for his father Igneel. This promptly started a fight between the black hair boy named Gray and Natsu and that in turn lead to having the girl with scarlet hair name Erza intervene to get them to stop fighting. When the master ask where they wanted there guild mark to be at Robin ask for her guild mark to be in the back of her neck and Ace decided he wanted a big tattoo of the mark in his back. Natsu chose his mark to be in his right shoulder.

(Two days later in front of the guild Fairy Tail)

With Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisuke

After their meeting at the restaurant, the trio made good progress to get to the guild. The two young boys surprise Kisuke with the use of their magic when Naruto started acting more obnoxious (to Sasuke) around the group that it started a fight between them. Honestly Kisuke thought that the kids were being attacked from what he could tell by the wind and lightning that was just sent flying around. Imagine his surprise when he saw two twelve year olds throwing potentially dangerous magic around with the intent on hurting each other, it was almost funny to him.

Still though that little pissing contest between friends made them a day late, because they went from just throwing long distance magic attacks to right in your face close combat magic. When the two boys were recovering from their wounds, Kisuke felt like he had to ask what kind of magic did the two boys used.

"My magic well it is called Spiraling Winds. The pervert of a teacher taught it to me. Hey I didn't ask you this before but since you are asking question can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you a pervert?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Well at least the conversation with Naruto wasn't that bad. The conversation Kisuke was truly dreading was with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what was that magic that you use on Naruto?"

"None of your business"

"What if I told you the kind of magic I use and you tell me what kind of magic you use?"

"Fine, but you first"

"Well I use a magic called spirit way but it isn't bound by any element and I sometimes use my sword Benihime as a medium to use. Now it is your turn"

"The magic I use is called Chirping of Lightning Birds."

Still it was information that he could use and besides trust is needed between companions any way.

So when they arrive inside the guild they saw an old small man was sitting in a stool with a mug of alcohol in his hand, while the kids that were running around him were screaming about a hand popping out of nowhere and a teenager with an orange hat being chase around by a little kid with pink hair who was trying to eat him.

"So anyone else thinks this is the wrong place." was the sarcastic comment courtesy from Sasuke who was looking at the people around with a twitching eye.

"Maybe but it looks like fun. Maybe we can fight other people besides each other." stated Naruto with some excitement in his voice.

At that moment the old man made himself known by asking if they wanted to join Fairy Tail.

So with everything agreed and information filled out, the choosing of where the guild mark was promptly established, with Naruto getting his mark on stomach, Sasuke getting his mark on the left side of his neck, while Kisuke simply chose his left palm.

_And that is chapter two of this story. I really am going to need a lot of advice now since I have started the way I really didn't want to start from, but I figure that why not give it a shot. So read and Review if you can. LoSTWRITER2 is out._


End file.
